


and the lights, they glow

by CivilWhere



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Cosplay, Eliot is a good boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Nerdiness, San Diego Comic-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CivilWhere/pseuds/CivilWhere
Summary: Quentin invites Eliot to go to Comic-Con with him. Eliot has a few tricks up his sleeve.





	and the lights, they glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highkingeliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/gifts).

Quentin wasn’t panicking. Definitely not. 

Sure, Eliot was taking an unusually long time to get ready — which, with Eliot, was saying a lot — for something Quentin was pretty sure he didn’t want to go to in the first place. And okay, that thing was San Diego Comic Con, something Quentin had wanted to go to for basically all of his life and was finally getting a chance at, thanks to a little probability magic in the online badge purchasing queue. And yeah, Quentin was still feeling nervous about having asked his cool, decidedly-not-nerdy boyfriend to do extremely nerdy stuff with him, even though Eliot had seemed genuinely happy about coming along. 

So Quentin definitely was absolutely not panicking. He was just very calmly, unworriedly pacing at the bottom of the stairs. And checking his watch every few minutes — just to see how soon Penny was going to arrive to pick them up (a favor which had cost Quentin more than the con badges themselves in expensive liquor). He just needed to focus on the fact that he was about to spend a long weekend in nerd heaven, and that if nothing else Eliot would be waiting for him back at their hotel every night. And that was totally enough. 

If Eliot wasn’t upstairs, coming up with some reason why he couldn’t go. 

Definitely. Not. Panicking. 

Which is why, when Eliot finally _floated_ down the stairs, high collared red cape billowing behind him and a glowing green emanating from his oversized necklace that was almost certainly powered by magic, the emotional one-eighty rendered Quentin speechless. 

“Well?” Eliot asked, coming to rest in front of him and holding his arms out. “How do I look?” 

“I. You. It’s—uh huh.” Some distant part of him recognized that nodding with his mouth hanging open probably looked ridiculous, but most of his brain had been reduced to mush by how ridiculously good Eliot looked. 

“It’s Doctor Strange,” he explained, as if there was any chance Quentin didn’t recognize him. “I thought you liked him?” 

His brain finally caught up and granted him a little mercy, allowing him to form actual words. “Yeah, no. I mean, yes, I really like him. And, um, I really like you _as_ him. You look amazing. This is… this is incredible, El.” 

Under his carefully styled facial hair, it almost looked like Eliot was blushing. “I thought it was kind of clever,” he said, gesturing at the outfit. “Being a magician pretending to be a magician and all that.”

Quentin laughed and nodded, his stomach doing little flips at the lengths Eliot had gone to for this. “It, um. It really means a lot to me. You coming with me to this and putting in so much effort and everything. Thank you.” 

“Yeah, well. Nerds are cool these days, haven’t you heard?” Eliot leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Maybe tomorrow we could do a couple’s cosplay? I have some ideas I think you’d like.” 

“I’d love that,” Quentin said, taking his hand. And he really, really meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to help support Jason Ralph's Covenant House International Sleep Out Fundraiser. Check out [Drabbles4Jason](https://twitter.com/drabbles4jason) on Twitter to see how you can get one of your own. Thank you to [highkingeliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/profile) for being part of a great cause!
> 
> The title is from Genghis Khan by Miike Snow (for music video reasons).
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://wanderingmargo.tumblr.com). Thank you for reading!


End file.
